The Fates-Fight Club
by King Ryoma of Hoshido
Summary: Corrin decided to do something fun after the war ended. A fight club for fun between all of his allies from Nohr and Hoshido.
1. Intoduction, character stats

Corrin decided to do something fun after the war ended. A fight club for fun between all of his allies from Nohr and Hoshido. Everyone can fight in this, except Ryoma and Xander, due to their incredible advantages in their abilities. Corrin also doesn't fight, due to being the host. Over here, there will just be every fighter's stats

Team Corrin:

Felicia: 5'8", 140 lbs

Flora: 5'7", 135 lbs

Jakob: 6'2", 175 lbs

Kaze: 6'3", 190 lbs

Silas: 6'0", 205 lbs

Team Ryoma:

Saizo: 6'3", 200 lbs

Kagero: 5'10", 140 lbs

Team Xander:

Laslow: 5'11", 200 lbs

Peri: 5'9", 150 lbs

Team Hinoka:

Hinoka: 5'6", 120 lbs

Setsuna: 5'4", 125 lbs

Azama: 5'8", 130 lbs

Team Camilla:

Camilla: 6'0", 195 lbs

Selena: 5'10", 145 lbs

Beruka: 5'2", 110 lbs

Team Takumi:

Takumi: 6'4", 190 lbs

Hinata: 6'2", 210 lbs

Oboro: 5'7", 145 lbs

Team Leo:

Leo: 6'4", 170 lbs

Odin: 5'11", 170 lbs

Niles: 6'1", 200 lbs

Team Sakura:

Sakura: 5'5", 120 lbs

Hana: 5'6", 140 lbs

Subaki: 6'0", 180 lbs

Team Elise:

Elise: 4'11", 90 lbs

Effie: 5'6", 170 lbs

Arthur: 5'7", 165 lbs


	2. The first fights

Corrin: To start it off, we have my two little sister's retainers fighting...Hana and Effie!

The two fighters showed up. Hana was in her uniform, which was a pink bra and shorts, both decorated with sakuras symbolizing her team. Effie has her own uniform, which was the same as Hana's but without the sakuras and with roses instead. Effie had the more bulky build, with massive muscles that looked like they could take down a mountain. Hana had a well-toned build with strong muscles, and a six-pack even more defined than Rinkah's. Corrin rang the bell, symbolizing for the fighters to start. Effie went in with a hook, and Hana swiftly dodged, and punished it with a strong cross punch, followed by a kick in the head. Effie went down for a couple seconds, but got up quickly, and kicked her in the ribs. She fell to the floor, but spun herself back up. The focused samurai knew how to win fights like this. She continuously dodged Effie's strong punches that likely could knock her out. Hana found a wide opening, spun while she jumped, and kicked Effie in the stomach, then charged a rear uppercut right in the eye. This affected her vision, as she didn't see or expect the following eight punches all to her gut, as she was then knocked out with a perfect kick in the head. Hana was declared the winner.

Next up was Niles vs. Azama. Niles showed up in his hideous uniform, only wearing under-sized gray boxing trunks with "LEO" written on them. Azama showed up in a karate uniform, more dressed than everyone else, and had Hinoka's lance drawn into it. They start, and what happened next was quite depressing. Azama attempted a punch, only to get blocked and slammed. Niles, to add affect, got him with a headlock using his leg. Azama had to tap out. Niles was declared the winner, in a match lasting under a minute.

Finally, was the most unexpected match. Camilla vs. Takumi. Not many people expected a mixed-gender match so early. Takumi showed up in his uniform, which was simply just a pair of black pants with an arrows drawn at the sides. Camilla's rather immodest outfit for her whole team including herself was a purple bikini. She surprised everyone when she showed up, looking less toned than people expected, and had noticeable love handles. They started, and Takumi instantly approached the older princess. He threw an easily deflected punch, that was quickly followed with a hard slap. He dodged her kick, being well aware of this combo. He gave her a surprising choke attack, causing her to stick her stomach out. He punched her belly as hard as he could, elbowed her in the face, and kicked her in the lower stomach. She fell down, and got up just in time before being qualified as a KO. She punched his arm, after aiming for his face, and headbutted him. She thought that was the best of him, before he pushed her face back and again, punched her, right where her navel was. He threw many more punches to that vulnerable part of her belly before she fell down. As the countdown began, he stepped on her stomach, and she gave out a scream in pain before passing out. Takumi was declared the winner as Elise tended to her older sister.

The results for as of now were:

Hana: 1-0

Effie: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Niles: 1-0

Takumi: 1-0

Camilla: 0-1


	3. The next fights

Corrin knew that these next fights had to be interesting.

Laslow versus Niles. Laslow's uniform was a pair of black track pants, dark to represent Xander and Nohr. Niles started off with a slap, which Laslow easily dodged. Niles then tried to kick him, only for his foot to be blocked. Niles leaped off of the other foot, and kicked him in the chest. Laslow, being a dancer, remained on his feet, and decided to wait for an opening. Niles continuously attempted attacks at Laslow, which he always either dodged or took with resistance. Eventually, Niles had lost most of his energy, and that's when Laslow went all out with two very hard punches: first to the temple, and second to the nose. By a KO, Laslow had won. He helped Niles up, and they both left to get healed, as Laslow had taken a lot of good hits.

Hana versus Peri. Peri's uniform was a pair of black track pants similar to Laslow, but also a bra on top. Peri attempts a punch, which is dodged. She tries to kick her in the head with full force, but it is still dodged, and she falls unable to keep balance. Hana waits for her to get up. Peri tries to punch again, but this time Hana dodged it, and kicks her in the back. She falls again, but quickly gets up. Hana tries to punch her, but gets blocked. However, she had the quicker reflexes, and instead of attempting another punch, she hit her in the wrist to free her other arm, which ruined Peri's plan of getting her in a headlock. She decided to go for a big risk and style points, so she took a step back, and did a jump spin kick to the stomach, sending Peri down again. She is easily able to pin her onto the floor after that. The focused samurai easily won her second fight, this time via submission.

Oboro versus Kagero: Oboro fought in an orange and white gym suit, like her broken armor suit in Warriors. Kagero, on the other hand, simply just wore something similar to Hana's suit, but red instead and with the dawn dragon on it symbolizing Ryoma. Corrin calls the match to start, and Kagero quickly starts moving around to try and confuse Oboro. Oboro saw that she was moving left, so she gave a left hook. Kagero couldn't be a ninja without fast reflexes, so she blocked it and struck her in the nose. Oboro went out for a couple seconds from the punch, but at 8, she kicked at Kagero's legs, and as she fell, grabbed her by her waist and threw her aside. She seriously got a badass save before almost having a humiliating first match. Kagero couldn't be taken out that easily, though. She used a jujutsu kick to Oboro's stomach as she got up, but she, having strong abs, was simply able to fight off the pain, and rolled backwards to get up. Oboro attempted a judo slam on Kagero, with the ninja barely being able to slide out of the hold. They continued to attempt attacks on each other, but couldn't land a clean hit. Until Kagero had a punch from Oboro caught while Oboro had blocked Kagero's kick, Corrin finally decided to call the match a draw. Getting each other's respect, the two Hoshidans shook hands and smiled, being happy to have been in such a good fight.

Arthur versus Subaki: Subaki stood in his sakura decorated karate suit, while Arthur showed up in a cheesy superhero like suit, with a red cape and roses. They started the fight, and Arthur threw a punch with all of his strength, but did it too late, allowing Subaki to punish him with a stretched kick to the chest. Arthur tried to get up, but accidentally choked himself by stepping on his cape. He couldn't notice in time, and passed out from losing his breath. Subaki felt disappointed that he couldn't get a real fight.

The standings are now:

Hana: 2-0

Takumi: 1-0

Laslow: 1-0

Subaki: 1-0

Niles: 1-1

Oboro: 0-0-1

Kagero: 0-0-1

Peri: 0-1

Effie: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Camilla: 0-1

Arthur: 0-1


	4. Fight Club Part 3

Corrin: Well, we have a wild ride so far! Hana is in the lead with two victories, and we just had our first tie! Now for another entertaining round!

Effie and Setsuna. Setsuna had a blue coat and skirt with arrows on it, not exactly aware of what it was supposed to be. She realized this was a fight, and immediately leaped at Effie. She started slapping at her face, but the tank was mostly unaffected, and threw her off. She tried to punch her in the eye, but Effie learned from her last fight, grabbed her hand, and twisted it. She punched her with very strong force, and the countdown began. Corrin continued to 10, and no signs of getting up were shown. Effie was proud to make up for her loss. Setsuna, had to get healed up from how much of a punch her head had just taken.

Takumi was up to fight Leo next. Leo simply wore an all gray fighting suit. Takumi figured this wouldn't be a hard fight due to Leo's lack of strength. He simply just went out on him, and threw five quick punches at him, but landing only three of them. Leo punched him in the throat, knowing that to be a vulnerable part, as he stunned Takumi for a few seconds. He punched Takumi in the face a few times, and he knew he couldn't take him lightly anymore. He blocked the next punch, and elbowed him hard in the jaw. He, getting angered, decided to make it slower and more painful for Leo. He kept forcing Leo to perform strong attacks, and punishing them with weaker but still damaging moves. It was time. He slapped Leo to turn him around. He caught his body, trapping his arms as well, and delivered a suplex to the poor Nohrian prince and knocked him out.

Selena pulled up, looking really eager to fight. Flora came by in her sky blue snow themed fighting uniform, and said that she is her opponent. Selena sarcastically said that this will be an entertaining fight. Selena, being taller, started with a quick punch in the eye, greatly hindering Flora's abilities. She attempted several moves, but couldn't land anything with her limited vision now. Selena rudely pranced around her and continued poking her, knowing that there was nothing that she could do. Flora finally tried to slap the red-head, but her arm was simply caught as she got slammed to the floor. With her wrists pinned down, and Selena on top of her, she had to submit. As Selena got up, Flora told her to put some clothes on, before using a blizzard on Selena. Selena, only in her purple bikini, got very cold and shivery, as Corrin laughed. She congratulated her on the win, and told her to go enjoy some hot springs. Corrin also told Flora(and Felicia) that as funny as that is, don't do that. She went there, and had some quality time with Effie, who was also celebrating a victory.

Kaze and Saizo were next, brother versus brother. They both wore their boxing trunks from Igasto, in the same color as their hair. They started. Kaze attempted the leg sweep attack, but Saizo read through it, and jumped over it. He said that he was predictable, like always. He through an uppercut, but Kaze moved his head back, and said the same. They simultaneously attempted dropkicks, hitting each other in the ribs. They both through a flurry of punches, and amazingly enough, only hit each other on the hands. Saizo tried to kick his brother, but with Kaze attempting one too, they both ended up hurting each other's legs, and just shook hands. Corrin got surprised, and found that they just had their second draw. The brothers fought, and both stood tall as they tied.

The standings are now:

Hana: 2-0

Takumi: 2-0

Laslow: 1-0

Subaki: 1-0

Selena: 1-0

Niles: 1-1

Effie: 1-1

Oboro: 0-0-1

Kagero: 0-0-1

Saizo: 0-0-1

Kaze: 0-0-1

Peri: 0-1

Flora: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Camilla: 0-1

Arthur: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-1

Leo: 0-1

Not fought yet: Felicia, Jakob, Silas, Hinoka, Beruka, Hinata, Odin, Sakura, Elise

As for the teams, everyone has fought now, so those get stats, too now.

Corrin: 0-1-1(Submitted, draw)

Ryoma: 0-0-2(draw(2))

Xander: 1-1(KO, submitted)

Hinoka: 0-2(Submitted, KOed)

Camilla: 1-1(KOed, submission)

Takumi: 2-0-1(2 KO, draw)

Leo: 1-2(Submission, KOed(2))

Sakura: 3-0(KO, submission, accident)

Elise: 1-2(KOed, KO, accident)


	5. Fight Club Part 4

It was time for the next round.

Hana vs. Camilla. Corrin quietly giggled looking at the two fighters, one with one of the most defined six packs she'd ever seen, and the other with the endomorph belly. She told them to start. Camilla immediately punched the smaller samurai in the gut, and she stood unaffected. This was about to be the most humiliating David vs. Goliath fight seen, but with girls. Camilla guarded her face, teasing that Hana couldn't get her from "down there". Hana gathered her strength, and looked at her face. Camilla guarded her face, only to have her eyes bulge out and double over in overwhelming pain the next second. Hana had used all of that strength to thwack her in the stomach. She easily knocked her out with a KO kick after that. Corrin simply stood in disbelief with Hana now having her third victory.

Next, Selena vs. Elise. Elise showed up in a childish butterfly costume, saying that she liked it. She asked if Selena forgot to change into hers after she got out of her normal clothes. Selena laughed, and says this is her outfit, and she'll pay for all of those times she stole her cupcakes. Elise attempted to punch her in the face, but she couldn't reach due to her short height and small build. Selena then ended it by kicking her in the head and leaving to the training facility. She knew Elise would get knocked out by that punch and that Sakura was nearby to heal her, so she didn't worry about it. She felt good carrying her team.

Hinata was going to fight Jakob next. Hinata wore a tank top with arrows across, while Jakob wore a white tank top with Corrin written across it. Hinata immediately punched, then threw a kick to the chest. He threw two punches, but Jakob caught his hands. He did a very stylish double kick as he back flipped back onto his feet. Hinata got up, and tried to dive at him, but Jakob dodged just enough to get out of the way. He sat on his back, and tried to grab his hands together. Hinata noticed in time, and started trying to crush Jakob's fingers. The butler knew he couldn't last long with the pain in his hand, so he started choking Hinata. To his luck, Hinata submitted to him. They both had to get healed up afterward.

Next up was Hinoka vs Beruka. Hinoka simply wore the same thing she did in the Beach Brawl. Beruka immediately went for Hinoka's right arm, and as she was turning from being hit, she gave Beruka a kick to the head. A weaker kick, so she was able to get up. She grabbed at Hinoka's neck, but the princess knew how to fight her off, she slowly walked back, and as she was losing breath, waited until Beruka's arm was straight. She threw a deadly uppercut at Beruka's elbow, breaking her arm, and giving her enough time to catch her breath. She waited for Beruka's next move, not yet noticing that her arm was broken. She had simply assumed that it was pain rather than injury, so she continued the fight anyway. She roundhouse kicked her in the head, knocking her out. Corrin told her nice job on that win, but tells her not to do it in such a cheap way next time. She went to Selena, and the two formed a likely friendship due to their similarities. Beruka had to get healed up by both Sakura and Elise

The standings are now:

Hana: 3-0

Takumi: 2-0

Selena: 2-0

Laslow: 1-0

Subaki: 1-0

Jakob: 1-0

Hinoka: 1-0

Niles: 1-1

Effie: 1-1

Oboro: 0-0-1

Kagero: 0-0-1

Saizo: 0-0-1

Kaze: 0-0-1

Beruka: 0-1

Hinata: 0-1

Peri: 0-1

Flora: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Camilla: 0-2

Arthur: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-1

Leo: 0-1

Not fought yet: Felicia, Silas, Odin, Sakura

Corrin: 1-1-1(Submitted, draw, submission)

Ryoma: 0-0-2(draw(2))

Xander: 1-1(KO, submitted)

Hinoka: 1-2(Submitted, KOed, KO)

Camilla: 2-3(KOed(3), submission, KO)

Takumi: 2-1-1(2 KO, draw, submitted)

Leo: 1-2(Submission, KOed(2))

Sakura: 4-0(KO(2), submission, accident)

Elise: 1-3(KOed(2), KO, accident)


	6. The break

Corrin went to go with Ryoma and Xander to work out and spend some time with them. Everyone else was free to do whatever they wanted for now. Corrin's team exercised together. Ryoma had his two ninjas be free to what they want, which meant they sparred together, and corrected each other every time there was a take down. Laslow went out to flirt while Peri cooked some steak and pasta for herself. Hinoka's team all meditated to remain calm, and then she forced Azama and Setsuna to spar, which was quite a disaster. Camilla's team went out to eat, despite her retainers saying that they should practice. Takumi and Leo just relaxed with their teammates. Hana helped Sakura train as Subaki did pull-ups until he couldn't anymore. Effie curled Elise with one hand while Arthur tried to find a way to exercise without injuring himself. Saizo was able to knock Kagero out after he locked her arms and kicked her in the head. Kagero then forced Saizo to submit with a nice new choke combo with her legs. Selena then decided to do dual workouts with Camilla. She continuously insisted although she was very much enjoying the sandwiches, she knew Camilla and Beruka needed to train more. She got on her shoulders, and did crunches while Camilla did squats. Beruka simply watched them, and Camilla teased her for her short height, when Selena suddenly got off of her. Beruka said she can't control it. She teased her for not working out with them, receiving a deadly punch. She leaned down so quickly that she actually headbutted Beruka so hard that she fell on the floor. Selena face-palmed, and said she can't continue to carry this team forever, and forced Beruka to get up or face consequences. Camilla said she has a tummyache and can't fight anymore, when Selena said this is what she gets for always eating so much and not training her abs. She tells her to suck it up, and train with them. When Camilla asks not to demand her, the royal, Beruka and Selena both threaten to beat her up if she does anything they disagree with. She shamefully agrees. Takumi decided to relax, as he was impressed with his two friends, even if Hinata lost. He told them that battling without weapons is actually pretty fun, to which they both agreed with. Hinata promises him that he'll win next. Takumi says he'll still appreciate him no matter what, and Oboro says that she needs to wash their clothes, to which they both refused and said that fight clothes aren't meant to look clean. She agreed only because Takumi said so. Takumi, Oboro, and Hinata did exercise warm-ups that Ryoma taught them, and each did 100 push ups, crunches, and squats. They finished with a 10 kilometer run(from Mokushu and back). Laslow went out on a date with a Nohrian woman who was impressed with his skill, and actually had a really good time. He came back ready to train again. Peri had just finished eating the pasta meal she just finished. She offered to give leftovers to Laslow, and he did, glad to receive more food after a nice date. After a nice conversation about what they've done, they decide to work out together, and Laslow said they should make food for Xander for when he returns. Leo, Niles, and Odin just studied karate to try and find new moves and combos. Effie was still curling Elise when they heard a scream. They saw that Arthur had dropped a dumbbell on his foot. Elise laughed as she healed him. It was mighty convenient for her to be one of the best healers or Arthur would have died years ago. Hinoka had fallen asleep watching Setsuna and Azama's lackluster fights, and when she woke up, told them to step it up or they will get mud carp for dinner. They tried harder, but that's not saying much. Hana had Sakura practice punching on her stomach. She very strong abs, so she would never actually get hurt from any hits. After thirty minutes, she told her that she saw improvement. They checked on Subaki, who amazingly enough, was still doing pull ups. Hana tells him that she's glad to have him on the team. He thanks her, and refers to her as Miss 3 and 0. She laughs, and says you're welcome to Sakura, which she informs how lucky she feels to have these two with her. Everyone slowly prepared to go back to the arena.


	7. Fight Club Part 5

The break was over. The fights started again.

Kagero vs. Laslow. Laslow raised his eyebrows, as he found this woman to be very attractive, like every other woman he'd seen. He approached her with weird eyes, and she stared back confused. She, not caring about what he was going to say, struck him very hard in the face. He caught himself on balance again, and hit her face. However, he clearly held back, so she was able to strike him in the eye right afterward. He punched her in the face extremely hard as a first reaction, and she fell down and closed her eyes as if she was knocked out. She leaped on top of him while he was turned around, wrapping her legs around his neck, and taking him down with a triangle choke. He lost breath, so he had to tap out. He was disappointed about his loss.

Saizo vs. Selena. She was very confident, thinking she could win her third fight. Saizo was not so happy about having to fight his twin brother, and knew he couldn't hold back on this fight. He began with some swift movements, and threw her to the floor. She got up quickly and struck him in the abdomen, causing him to punch her in the nose. She got distracted, unfortunately leaving an opening, allowing him to kick her in the ribs. She got up. She still had fight in her. But so did he. She punched, but got her wrist caught. Her other punch was also no good. She wildly kicked off of his chest, and he fell from the powerful impact. Since it was an instant move, she couldn't catch herself and landed on her back. She got up first, trying to get on top of him, but a ninja could never let himself get defeated so easily. He rolled to the side, and elbowed her in the head with maximum power. He then got her pinned with a knee to the stomach and push on her wrists. She yielded, and now Ryoma's team was on a two win streak.

Felicia vs Sakura. Sakura wore a sakura filled bra and shorts, not looking very intimidating. Felicia wore a similar suit to her sister, but in pink. She started it off with a simple strike to the shoulder. Sakura began punching Felicia, only ever practicing with Hana, who never truly fought back due to only Sakura training and not her. Felicia responded with similar punches, but due to her stronger power and taller height, four punches went directly to the young royal's head, and she collapsed to the floor. She couldn't make the countdown to 10, so Felicia won the fight. She very sadly got healed by Elise, knowing that she lost her team's four win streak.

Silas vs Odin. Silas wore white boxing trunks with Corrin written on the sides. Odin wore a traditional spandex wrestling outfit. Silas had his strength advantaged, but Odin still had his own strength from before he was a mage. Silas slowly approached him, and Odin used his "twitching sword hand" to punch Silas in the face. He almost fell down, but caught himself and shook his head till everything was normal again. But by then, Odin attempted another shot, with the cavalier resisting it by turning his cheek towards him. He pulled his arm forward, and elbowed him in the mouth. Now Odin nearly lost his balance. Silas decided to wait and prepare, like Odin did. Odin kicked Silas in the knee, hurting them both before he was struck in the shoulder. Silas backed up. Odin ran forward to finish the white haired swordsman off, but he dodged backwards just barely enough to avoid it, and caught him. With full power, already having an advantage with Odin's running start, he suplexed him, with Leo's team being shamefully defeated this way twice. Silas was glad to bring his best friend her third victory.

The standings are now:

Hana: 3-0

Takumi: 2-0

Subaki: 1-0

Jakob: 1-0

Hinoka: 1-0

Felicia: 1-0

Silas: 1-0

Selena: 2-1

Kagero: 1-0-1

Saizo: 1-0-1

Laslow: 1-1

Niles: 1-1

Effie: 1-1

Oboro: 0-0-1

Kaze: 0-0-1

Beruka: 0-1

Hinata: 0-1

Peri: 0-1

Flora: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Arthur: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-1

Leo: 0-1

Sakura: 0-1

Odin: 0-1

Camilla: 0-2

Corrin: 3-1-1(Submitted, draw, submission, KO(2))

Ryoma: 2-0-2(draw(2), submission(2))

Xander: 1-2(KO, submitted(2))

Hinoka: 1-2(Submitted, KOed, KO)

Camilla: 2-4(KOed(3), submission, KO, submitted)

Takumi: 2-1-1(2 KO, draw, submitted)

Leo: 1-3(Submission, KOed(3))

Sakura: 4-1(KO(2), submission, accident, KOed)

Elise: 1-3(KOed(2), KO, accident)


	8. Fight Club Part 6

Corrin: Things are really heating up! Time for the next matches...

Silas vs. Hinata. The two heaviest fighters knew that they would enjoy this fight. Hinata attacked first with a supposedly predictable punch, only to spin around and kick Silas in the stomach. Silas caught his breath after the unexpected hit, and attempted a face shot, and threw another to his chest when he missed. The samurai punched him four times in the face, only landing the last one well Silas was getting wobbly at this point, and missed a hook at the wild samurai. He kicked him in the side, reading through a dodge, but he was already tired enough. The silver haired cavalier got karate chopped in the head, and barely made the count, getting up at 9. Hinata faked a low kick only to wildly reverse it and kick him in the nose to knock him out in a karate like style. Now, they were both tied in their records. Hinata joyfully returned to Takumi, fulfilling his promise about his next victory.

Leo vs. Subaki. Leo analyzed Subaki in his mind first. He noticed his strong build, and shorter height to his own. He thought about ways to beat him, and figured to allow him to attack first. After Subaki attempted an uppercut, Leo dodged, and delivered an unexpected tricep punch, which even surprised Corrin. He easily landed two punches on the redhead now, and he knew he couldn't win this fight. He could only make it close. He threw a left punch to Leo's shoulder, but it could only do so much as he used his in-dominant hand. Leo figured he should wrap this up, so he waited until Subaki threw another punch to subdue him in a jiu-jitsu style choke hold. He proudly brought another victory to his team.

Hinoka vs. Effie. Hinoka immediately went for Effie's eye, but she was extremely aware of this now, and punched her fist as hard as she could. Hinoka gasped in pain, realizing that this was how it felt. She healed Effie in the foot, getting a gut punch in return. The princess was shocked at the severe pain from the punch, as she had a defined six pack and usually punches like that didn't hurt her too much. She dodged a few of Effie's shots with difficulty, dealing with a lot of pain right now. She managed to kick her in the head, and karate chop her throat, which did it for Effie. She delivered a kick to take her down. She saw Hinoka barely lift her head, so she leaped down and punched her head so hard that it dented the floor. Sakura rushed onstage to heal her sister, and Effie brutally won her second match.

Kaze vs. Arthur. Kaze knew this would be a match that assured his victory, so he just ran over to Arthur, and punched him in the head. And that was it. KO. Kaze got his first victory. All three ninjas had the exact same record.

Sakura vs. Setsuna. The young princess was looking forward to redeem herself. She punched Setsuna in the face, but the archer spun her hand in an attempt to back-hand her. She struck the back of her wrist, and then the back of her head. She punched again, to make sure she fell from it. She jumped on her back to pin her down, and Setsuna tapped out.

The standings are now:

Hana: 3-0

Takumi: 2-0

Jakob: 1-0

Felicia: 1-0

Selena: 2-1

Effie: 2-1

Kaze: 1-0-1

Kagero: 1-0-1

Saizo: 1-0-1

Hinoka: 1-1

Leo: 1-1

Hinata: 1-1

Subaki: 1-1

Silas: 1-1

Laslow: 1-1

Niles: 1-1

Sakura: 1-1

Oboro: 0-0-1

Beruka: 0-1

Peri: 0-1

Flora: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Odin: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-2

Arthur: 0-2

Camilla: 0-2

Corrin: 4-2-1(Submitted, draw, submission, 3 KO, KOed)

Ryoma: 2-0-2(draw(2), submission(2))

Xander: 1-2(KO, submitted(2))

Hinoka: 1-3(Submitted(2), KOed(2), KO)

Camilla: 2-4(KOed(3), submission, KO, submitted)

Takumi: 3-1-1(3 KO, draw, submitted)

Leo: 2-3(2 Submission, KOed(3))

Sakura: 5-2(2 KO, 2 submission, accident, KOed, submitted)

Elise: 2-4(KOed(3), 2 KO, accident)


	9. Fight Club Part 7

Corrin: Time for lucky 7! Let's start this.

Jakob vs. Peri. Peri was going to try extra hard to win a match. Jakob would do the same for a second victory. Peri waited for an attack. Jakob extended his fist for a punch, but Peri caught his punch and twisted his arm. She gave him a shin kick, and followed it with an uppercut. Jakob, not expecting the ladder, fell backwards, and Peri flopped onto him, and put her hands on his neck. He passed out from the impact and the choke. Peri had defeated an undefeated fighter to gain her first win, and another for Xander.

Takumi vs. Saizo. Fight time. Saizo tried to quickly move to the right, but Takumi read through the movement and hooked him. He got up, and kicked him in the leg. Usually, he's taller than everyone so going against Takumi was different for him. Takumi give a spinning elbow, and was surprised that it landed. Right into his cheek. He kicked him in the nose afterward, and the ninja was only able to continue fighting due to his high pain tolerance. He even landed a good head shot on the prince, and almost took him down with it. He threw two kicks, both of which were easily dodged. He knew he'd be knocked out anytime now, so he got a hook to the temple. Hardly believing that he wasn't knocked out yet, Takumi simply pinned him, and the angry ninja submitted. Via submission this time, now Takumi was tied for the most victories.

Arthur vs. Oboro. Arthur had removed his cape and many other parts of his costume. Fight time. Oboro approached him, and Arthur decided to risk it all. Arthur gave several punches and kicks without stopping, and it was too much for Oboro. She felt one one her nose, wind knocked out from a kick, several more body and head shots, and finally ended with three last shots, all to the nose. Oboro was out cold, and Arthur got his first win. As he walked away, he collapsed. Corrin, laughing, still knew that it was his victory and he got himself out of the only losses zone.

The standings are now:

Hana: 3-0

Takumi: 3-0

Felicia: 1-0

Selena: 2-1

Effie: 2-1

Kaze: 1-0-1

Kagero: 1-0-1

Saizo: 1-1-1

Hinoka: 1-1

Jakob: 1-1

Leo: 1-1

Hinata: 1-1

Subaki: 1-1

Silas: 1-1

Laslow: 1-1

Niles: 1-1

Sakura: 1-1

Peri: 1-1

Oboro: 0-1-1

Arthur: 1-2

Beruka: 0-1

Flora: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Odin: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-2

Camilla: 0-2

Corrin: 4-3-1(Submitted, draw, submission, 3 KO, KOed(2)

Ryoma: 2-1-2(draw(2), submission(2), submitted)

Xander: 2-2(KO(2), submitted(2))

Hinoka: 1-4(Submitted(2), KOed(2), KO)

Camilla: 2-4(KOed(3), submission, KO, submitted)

Takumi: 4-2-1(3 KO, draw, submitted, submission, KOed)

Leo: 2-3(2 Submission, KOed(3))

Sakura: 5-2(2 KO, 2 submission, accident, KOed, submitted)

Elise: 3-4(KOed(3), 3 KO, accident)


	10. Victory Trial

Corrin: Who will keep their streaks to try and seal six victories? Now we have Hana and Takumi!

Hana vs. Takumi. The two were both determined to keep their streaks alive. They start. Takumi immediately tried a roundhouse to the face, which the young champ in the making easily dodged. She saw an opening after the kick, and threw a bullet-punch to his ribs. Takumi was shocked that someone so much smaller than him could cause him so much pain. She gave him an uppercut, thinking she did him in. However, he got up in time, and tried to slap her head. She blocked it with her arm, but was surprised to still get pain anyway. Hana kicked him in the stomach, but unfortunately for her, Takumi also had incredible abdominal strength, so it didn't do as much damage as it usually could. She pulled her leg back, and heeled him in the chest, but he grabbed her foot, and threw her. She was very impressed with his skill, but she has practiced too much to give up on any fight. Takumi kicked her left shoulder, as she got up, and she got an idea. He went forward to her, and she dashed at him. Takumi had the greater strength, but Hana had the greater speed. she leaped into the air, and punched him in the mouth, putting full power into it. Takumi fell to the floor, unconscious. Ignoring the blood on her knuckles, Hana smiled in celebration, before Sakura simply healed them both, and told her good luck on this next match. Takumi congratulated her, and told her she'll need luck for this next one.

Hana vs. Felicia and Flora. She noticed Flora and Felicia both were wearing significantly less for their fighting uniforms now, and knew that they were going to try some serious antics. Corrin reminded that they aren't allowed to use their ice powers, they agreed. FIGHT. Hana immediately targeted Felicia, knocking her down with a right hook. As her sister went down, Flora gave Hana a punch in between her lower abs. Hana stared at her with a smirk. Flora gave her another punch to her belly, but the blue haired maid ended up being the one in pain. She couldn't believe how strong her abs were. The samurai girl choked her, before delivering a punch to the nose. She stepped on Flora's tummy as she was going back to Felicia, who had fully recovered. Felicia tried her same strategy with Sakura, but didn't know to protect her body. A simple kick to the stomach and heel to nose was very damaging, but Felicia on both her feet, as Hana grabbed her neck, and headbutted her. She hugged Felicia, and attempted to take her out with a suplex. This didn't finish Felicia off, but in a hilarious way. She tried to hit her head onto the ground, but Flora was attempting to get off of the ground. She finally prepared her hands on the ground, when a suplexing Hana had slammed Felicia's head into Flora's poor belly. Due to the soft landing, Felicia wasn't KOed. Flora was easily done. As she got up, all it took was a spartan kick to the head, and Hana had single handedly taken out the two ice tribe sisters. Corrin, both disappointed and proud of Hana, gave her a victory hug but said that she probably won't be doing any more fights and should just train for now. She dashed to the hot springs, and did a front flip into it. Corrin found the two sisters completely destroyed from the fight. They said that they don't think they'll be able to fight again. She laughs, and accepts it.

The standings are now:

Hana: 6-0

Takumi: 2-1

Selena: 2-1

Effie: 2-1

Kaze: 1-0-1

Kagero: 1-0-1

Saizo: 1-1-1

Felicia: 1-1

Hinoka: 1-1

Jakob: 1-1

Leo: 1-1

Hinata: 1-1

Subaki: 1-1

Silas: 1-1

Laslow: 1-1

Niles: 1-1

Sakura: 1-1

Oboro: 0-0-1

Arthur: 1-2

Beruka: 0-1

Peri: 0-1

Azama: 0-1

Odin: 0-1

Flora: 0-2

Setsuna: 0-2

Camilla: 0-2

Corrin: 4-5-1(Submitted, draw, submission, 3 KO, KOed)

Ryoma: 2-0-2(draw(2), submission(2))

Xander: 1-2(KO, submitted(2))

Hinoka: 1-3(Submitted(2), KOed(2), KO)

Camilla: 2-4(KOed(3), submission, KO, submitted)

Takumi: 3-2-1(3 KO, draw, submitted)

Leo: 2-3(2 Submission, KOed(3))

Sakura: 8-2(2 KO, 2 submission, accident, KOed, submitted)

Elise: 2-4(KOed(3), 2 KO, accident)


	11. Another break

It was time for another break. Everyone was free to do what they wanted.

Hana did 100 pull ups and Subaki did 100 crunches, reversing their typical workouts. They both threw cotton balls at Sakura for her to punch out. Hana attempted to throw ones fairly far from her, and she still punched them. They realized that they had used up about 200 of them, and not one hit Sakura. They were also all in front of her, so she had gotten all 200 or so of them. Impressed with her skill, the three then decided to play ninja to pass some time. Sakura was the first, and missed Subaki's leg he easily got her in the arm, as Hana barely missed Subaki's arm. Sakura got Subaki's leg with her other arm, and Subaki took out Hana's arm. The samurai tagged his leg, deeming him "legless". Sakura took on Subaki, and eventually lost to him. After some impressive dodges without using legs, Hana was finally able to defeat the perfectionist. The samurai won the ninja contest. After training with Hana and Subaki, Sakura decided to visit an orchard with them that she hadn't seen in awhile. Camilla had her girls sneak out to steal some food and tea that Felicia and Flora made, they hadn't thought about the consequences yet.

Kagero decided to start painting something. Saizo gave her ideas on what to paint, and for every time she finished a painting, she and Saizo would do twenty clap push ups together. Saizo decided to do shuriken practice. For every 5 targets broken, he and Kagero would do thirty 270 degree sit ups together. After about two hours, they were both in peak condition, and decided that it was time to spar again. They would win one after another, always learning from the past loss. Ryoma's retainers were forces to be reckoned with. They still hadn't lost a match yet, but both had a tie. They often avoided sweets, as neither of them liked sugary things very much anyway.

Camilla ate as her retainers gluttonously sipped tea when it suddenly got cold. They began shivering and feeling like they'd freeze to death. Felicia and Flora had returned to take their stuff back. Felicia took all of the food while Flora took tea. She told them, "Of course you're cold. Always having those arms, legs, and tummies on display!" Before they left, they sent out another spell, and Beruka said that they should consider wearing more clothes while fighting. Selena said that's a fair point, but they're so good for fighting. Camilla had all of them go to the hot springs near her conveniently located room and come back. Selena and Beruka randomly did simultaneous back flips and ten fast push ups. They tell Camilla to do ten push ups. She tries, but her saggy gut hits the floor, and she barely goes down for the rest. Beruka slides near her, and puts two hands on the ground, fingers facing upwards. She said that she must hit her first finger with her sternum, and she needs to go low enough for her finger to enter her belly button. The purple haired princess gets down, and uncomfortably for her and Beruka feels both fingers.


	12. Fight Club Part 8

Corrin: These past few moments have been suspenseful...but it's time to go on!

Kagero vs. Beruka. FIGHT. Kagero tried attacks, but Beruka was dodging quickly, before knife-handing Kagero in the gut. She actually made a mark on her, and gave another shot. Forgetting that she was in range, she got hit with a pendulum punch sent from Kagero. She hit Beruka in the head, but her power was limited due to her pain. Beruka decided to give her hardest punch, which almost made Kagero hit the floor. A few kicks to the shin and a strangle caused Kagero to back out.

Takumi vs. Kaze. Takumi was determined to go for a victory trial after his defeat at the hands of the champion, Hana. Kaze hadn't lost yet, and wasn't ready to. He tried to confuse Takumi by running around him, but the prince figured he hadn't seen his match against his twin, because he did the same thing. He read through it, and punched him in the nose. Kaze suddenly kicked him in the ribs as he was going down. Now both of them had each landed a great shot. Kaze tried to sweep kick him, but Takumi jumped up, and as he was in the air, got an idea. He landed right on top of the ninja's chest, and just pinned him down right here, right now. Surprisingly enough, Takumi was now eligible for the Victory Trial.

Selena vs. Setsuna. She approached the archer, and simply did a choke attack followed by a nose punch. Fight over.

Selena vs. Azama. She demanded a second fight to be eligible, like Takumi. He kicked her in the shin. This was rare that the woman was taller than the man. She punched him in the face, but he didn't go down. Keeping his balance, he tried to hit her in the head, but she caught his arm and twisted it. She gave a nose punch at full power, defeating him. She was also eligible now.

The standings are now:

Hana: 6-0

Takumi: 4-1

Felicia: 1-0

Selena: 4-1

Effie: 2-1

Kaze: 1-1-1

Kagero: 1-1-1

Saizo: 1-1-1

Hinoka: 1-1

Jakob: 1-1

Leo: 1-1

Hinata: 1-1

Subaki: 1-1

Silas: 1-1

Laslow: 1-1

Niles: 1-1

Sakura: 1-1

Peri: 1-1

Oboro: 0-1-1

Arthur: 1-2

Beruka: 1-1

Flora: 0-1

Azama: 0-2

Odin: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-3

Camilla: 0-2

Corrin: 4-4-1(Submitted(2), draw, submission, 3 KO, KOed(2)

Ryoma: 2-2-2(draw(2), submission(2), submitted(2))

Xander: 2-2(KO(2), submitted(2))

Hinoka: 1-4(Submitted(2), KOed(2), KO)

Camilla: 3-4(KOed(3), submission(2), KO, submitted)

Takumi: 5-3-1(3 KO, draw, submitted, submission(2), KOed(2))

Leo: 2-3(2 Submission, KOed(3))

Sakura: 5-2(2 KO, 2 submission, accident, KOed, submitted)

Elise: 3-4(KOed(3), 3 KO, accident)


	13. Victory Trial 2

It was Takumi's turn first. He was going up against Camilla and Beruka. One tall man wearing his arrow pants against two women of different sizes wearing bikinis. FIGHT. First, he went for Beruka, and tripped her backwards, before she could think. As she was going down, he stomped on her surprisingly soft belly so that she was surely knocked out. This next move would have been illegal if not for Corrin ever mentioning it. Takumi punched her in the stomach, and then extended his arm forward. He then ripped her bra from her chest in one strong pull. He tied it around her head, to blind her. To taunt her, he poked her belly button several times, and he then kept one finger inside for a while as he dodged her punches. She couldn't see him, but she felt the double punch to her chest next. It was a soft punch, at this point Takumi was just doing it for his pleasure. After sticking his finger into her navel, and poking very deeply inside of it, he poked her in her tummy several times. He then gave her a few soft punches in the midsection before he kicked her in the stomach to knock her over. He began slapping her belly like a bongo drum. Corrin was beginning to wonder if he had his drink spiked or something. He gave her several more tummy punches, and stood up. He jumped and kneed her right in her navel before Corrin dragged him away, and pointed out that she was knocked out. He brought Beruka next to her, and as he put a finger in each of their belly buttons, he did a finger push up. Corrin dragged him off again. Corrin put Camilla's bra back on, and told Sakura to drug Camilla so that she is never aware that this ever happened. Thankfully, the only ones who saw this were Corrin and Takumi, as Sakura was just called at the end. She didn't really want to know what happened. Corrin allows for Takumi to finish in second place, but says he's banned from fighting for now, too. Not caring and only glad about his second place, he accepted it.

Next was Selena's turn. Corrin made it a specific rule that you couldn't remove clothing now. She went against the Igasto clan brothers: Saizo and Kaze. FIGHT. She was well aware of both, and decided to make a move on Kaze. She karate kicked him in the face, taking him down(seemingly), before elbowing Saizo in the ribs. She hooked him in the face, uppercut his nose, and kicked him in the stomach. His nose was now bleeding. She threw more head shots, and after a forehead punch, he was out for a few seconds. Suddenly, she felt her arms get locked from behind. As she was busy trying to stamp Kaze's toes with her feet, she got a slap in the face. She got another punch, and an uppercut. Then, Saizo punched the tall red head girl in the stomach, and she tried very hard to hide the pain, but her squeezed eyes weren't helping her. Saizo learned from Hana that that was the actual most vulnerable(legal) place to attack in a fight. After a hook, she was taken down, and as Saizo attempted to pin her, she kicked him in the face, and poked Kaze in the eye. She joked that Kaze will be one eyed too now. This enraged Saizo beyond belief, and he dash kicked her in the back as hard as he could, as Kaze quickly stuck his foot out, and kicked her right in the stomach. This time, Saizo took her arms, and Kaze threw several deadly punches to her belly, making her spit a lot of blood out. Each punch felt like a club being swung at her. She could barely breathe anymore. Suddenly without holding back, Saizo cross-punched her right in the temple. She was knocked out cold, but still hurt the brothers badly. She dealt with a lot of pain, but little scars on her body other than a few minor bruises on her face and belly. She had a lot of blood coming out of her mouth though. Kaze had blood in his eye while Saizo's nose was badly bleeding, and he had marks all over his face. Despite how much blood he'd lost, Saizo was still standing. Kaze, unable to see from one of his eyes and also dealing with a lot, still stood tall. Corrin sadly had to add losses to Selena. As Sakura healed them all up. Saizo had bled from his nose and Kaze had his eye hurt, and both recovered quickly. It took longer for Selena to heal due to her sustaining a pretty bad abdominal injury from the punches. The two congratulated her, and said it was impressive that she almost beat them. Selena was mad, and swore that she'd win later.

1st. Hana: 6-0

2nd. Takumi: 6-1

Selena: 4-3

Effie: 2-1

Kaze: 1-1-1

Kagero: 1-1-1

Saizo: 1-1-1

Hinoka: 1-1

Jakob: 1-1

Leo: 1-1

Hinata: 1-1

Subaki: 1-1

Silas: 1-1

Laslow: 1-1

Niles: 1-1

Sakura: 1-1

Peri: 1-1

Oboro: 0-1-1

Arthur: 1-2

Beruka: 1-2

Felicia: 1-2

Flora: 0-2

Azama: 0-2

Odin: 0-1

Setsuna: 0-3

Camilla: 0-3

Corrin: 5-4-1(Submitted(2), draw, submission, 4 KO, KOed(2)

Ryoma: 3-2-2(draw(2), submission(2), submitted(2), KO)

Xander: 2-2(KO(2), submitted(2))

Hinoka: 1-4(Submitted(2), KOed(2), KO)

Camilla: 4-6(KOed(5), submission(2), KO(3), submitted)

Takumi: 7-3-1(3 KO, draw, submitted, submission(2), KOed(2))

Leo: 2-3(2 Submission, KOed(3))

Sakura: 8-2(2 KO, 2 submission, accident, KOed, submitted)

Elise: 3-4(KOed(3), 3 KO, accident)


End file.
